Burglary and theft from premises is an on-going problem. There have been many technological developments directed towards reducing or discouraging burglary. For example WO 03088156 A2 describes a portable security apparatus including data collecting means for collecting data from at least one location marker and further including means for communicating the data to a remote site.
WO 0201531 A1 describes an alarm system including a number of alarm subscribers, which in e.g. their homes have sensors communicatively coupled to a collecting unit or a router/switch. The collecting unit or the router/switch is communicatively coupled to an externally arranged central alarm server. At an alarm signal from any of the sensors, the collecting unit or the router will send an alarm signal to the central alarm server, which unit after a certain alarm delay transmits the alarm further to a number of alarm receivers and/or central alarm unit defined by the subscriber.
However, burglary remains a difficult crime to solve, and rates of conviction of offenders and recovery of property remain low. For example, there is an inevitable delay between the detection of an intruder by an alarm or such system within a given property and the arrival of the police in response to the alarm. This represents a window of opportunity for the offender to get into and out of a property with whatever they can take with no fear of apprehension.
In order to obtain better evidence to help convict burglars and recover property, many solutions have been developed which allow a user to remotely control and view cameras placed in their property, see for example CN 204425492 U and WO 2006071123 A1.
However, burglars may easily conceal their features using hats or masks, which can make it difficult to conclusively establish the identity of an intruder even when the property owner is able to remotely view the crime and record footage. Additionally, stolen property is often sold quickly for cash and can be difficult to trace and to conclusively establish ownership of the property to allow for recovery.